


At the End of the Day

by dustandroses



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 30.</p><p>Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 30.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Mal watched Zoe herd the rest of the crew back to the ship and sighed, relaxing like he hadn’t been able to in months. No place to be for a few days, so they’d found a little creek with a pool of fresh water and everyone had jumped at the chance to go swimming and have some fun for a change.

He shook his head at the memory of Jayne picking up a squealing Kaylee and tossing her into the water clothes and all, then peeling off his own clothes and jumping in after her buck naked. Simon had been shocked at Jayne’s nudity, but then he was shocked by a lot of things. Mal thought Jayne looked pretty good, all sleek from the water, those big muscles of his gleaming in the sunlight.

He rubbed his hand across the seam of his pants where his cock lay hidden, Jayne’s body bringing up images in his mind that a captain ought not think about his crew. He glanced back in the direction of the ship. He was on his own. The idea of touching Jayne was making his cock sit up and pay attention. Well hell, if he was gonna think the thoughts, he ought to at least get some enjoyment out of it. He unzipped, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled his cock out of his pants.

He could see the two of them wrestling in the grass, rubbing up against each other as they struggled to see who would end up on top. Jayne had the mass, but Mal was wilier, he’d keep Jayne right where he wanted him, with his legs spread and Mal’s hard cock up his ass. He squeezed his cock, thinking about how tight Jayne would be.

He could feel that heavy cock of Jayne’s rubbing up against his belly, his eyes locked on Mal’s as he bucked up into Mal’s thrusts. Jesu, this wasn’t gonna take long. The thought of Jayne’s tight muscles trembling with pleasure under him sent Mal over the top and he came, biting his lip on Jayne’s name.

Mal wiped his hand on the grass beside him and tucked himself back in his pants. He was gonna have to find a way to deal with this Jayne obsession he’d developed. But he’d handle that another time. Right now he’d relax and enjoy the end of the day.


End file.
